Containers for storing liquids can be equipped with sensors for detecting the presence of liquid therein. Some of these sensors operate by determining whether liquid is in contact with a designated sensor, or a portion thereof. However, there is a possibility of false positive indication due to droplets of the liquid that adhere to or remain in contact with the sensor even though the bulk of the liquid is out of the container or has receded from the sensor location in the container. Systems and methods are desirable to ensure that droplets do not remain in contact with sensors (or the portion thereof responsible for liquid detection), or at least to minimize the duration of such contact after the bulk liquid has receded or been removed from the sensor location within the container.